


Twice

by juliacalasans



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Age Difference, F/M, Happy Ending, Past Abuse, Violence
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2020-03-07 04:33:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18865795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliacalasans/pseuds/juliacalasans
Summary: Porque nem todos os amores acontecem à primeira vista.





	Twice

_Parte 1 – Uma Doce Infância_

 

A menina escalava os galhos da árvore com uma agilidade ímpar. Quem visse pensaria que seu vestido, uma longa peça ordinária feita de chita, seria um empecilho, mas a verdade é que a menina estava acostumada demais com as longas camadas de tecido para que elas lhe atrapalhassem; seus movimentos eram ágeis e precisos e ela sorria consigo mesma quando chegou ao galho mais alto da árvore, vitoriosamente encarando sua plateia horrorizada alguns metros abaixo.

– Esme, você vai cair daí! – gritou uma de suas melhores amigas, Amber, o rosto contorcido na perfeita máscara do desespero, e Esme lhe franziu o cenho; Amber costumava ser a única de suas amizades a rivalizar com ela nas escaladas. Quando crianças, as duas passavam tardes a competir quem era menina mais ágil; disputavam quem conseguia subir na maior árvore, com maior velocidade, com uma mão só, com sete anáguas. E agora estava a mesma Amber a admoestá-la. O destino era tão irônico... – Por que você continua a inventar tais loucuras, Esme? Você já tem dezesseis anos, é menina feita, por que não simplesmente passa a agir como uma?

 

_Menina feita, dezesseis anos, cresça._ A menina odiava aquelas palavras e Amber soube que não tinha sido esperta no momento em que as proferiu, o que se mostrou tristemente verdadeiro; movida por um sentimento estranho de traição, Esme galgou mais um galho com uma determinação furiosa, indo mais alto do que seria recomendável e seguro, apoiando todo o peso de seu corpo de menina-moça em um tronco fino demais para suportá-la. Annelise e Sarah a encaravam sem falar nada, porque elas nunca tinham coragem de contradizê-la, mas Amber parecia dividida entre a natural preocupação e uma fúria muito maternal para o gosto de Esme; ela não tinha o direito de agir assim. As duas tinham os mesmos dezesseis anos! De onde vinha aquela maldita crença de que uma podia ralhar com a outra dessa maneira? O pensamento a deixou ainda mais furiosa e a menina escalou mais um galho, oscilando desconfortavelmente enquanto ele balançava, tentando não ceder ao peso excessivo que comportava.

Até mesmo um idiota sabia o fim que aquela situação levaria, mas os anos de escaladas bem-sucedidas tinham deixado Esme convencida; ela encarou sua plateia com um traço de arrogância enquanto o galho oscilava com mais intensidade, completamente ignorante das rachaduras que começavam a aparecer na base. Seus olhos estavam em Amber. O que ela iria dizer agora?

– Esme... Você costumava ser mais esperta que isso! – A menina gritou, balançando seus cabelos louros com severidade. – Os moços estão olhando, você está fazendo um papel ridículo, desça daí!

_Os moços, os moços, os moços._ Esme revirou os olhos, mas não saiu do lugar.  _Sempre os moços._ Ela não ligava para eles – na verdade, nunca tinha se importado menos com o que os garotos pensavam dela. Esme tinha o sonho de ser professora e independente, uma mulher que podia viver sozinha sem depender de ninguém, e já com dezesseis anos entendia que um casamento era exatamente o oposto de tudo o que ela desejava; era submeter-se a alguém que nunca mais deixaria de mandar em sua vida, que jamais permitiria que ela fizesse as coisas que queria. Os homens não lhe despertavam nenhum interesse; só lhe pareciam as versões crescidas dos moleques com os quais ela tinha sofrido na infância, pestes que nunca deixavam de atazaná-la.

Amber, Annelise e Sarah pensavam diferente, entretanto. Elas suspiravam pelos homens das fazendas próximas, dividindo-os imaginariamente entre elas –  _eu vou me casar com aquele, você com aquele, ela fica com aquele_  – e achando que Esme, ainda se agarrando com força aos últimos vestígios de infância que lhe restavam, deveria crescer depressa para se unir a elas. Ela não queria, não ia – ainda achava que escalar árvores era mais divertido que flertar escondida com todos aqueles  _babacas._

– ESME ANNE PLATT!

Aconteceu tudo muito depressa. Em um segundo ela estava de pé, encarando suas amigas com altivez; no outro, seu pai estava na borda da multidão que tinha se juntado para assistí-la, o rosto contorcido em fúria e, no sobressalto que a garota deu ao escutar sua voz, só houve tempo para uma última olhadela magoada na direção de Amber antes que o galho se partisse.

Sua amiga a delatara, mas aquilo importava? Ela gritou vertiginosamente enquanto ia à direção do chão...

E então tudo escureceu.

 

>><<

 

Ela abriu os olhos e deu de cara com o cômodo mais claro que jamais veria novamente. As fazendas costumavam ter uma luminosidade ampla, sempre muito castigadas pelo Sol, mas aquela sala era anormalmente branca, – tudo, desde as paredes até os equipamentos — e os olhos de Esme piscaram várias vezes até se adaptarem à iluminação artificial.

Onde estava? Tentou se levantar, mas um par de mãos gentis forçou seus ombros para baixo e ela deu de cara com o rosto familiar e preocupado de sua mãe, que, de certa forma, lembrava muito o seu – as duas tinham os mesmos cabelos cor de mel e o rosto em formato de coração, embora os traços de sua mãe tivessem uma suavidade que Esme não conseguia encontrar em si mesma — , um sorriso aliviado delineando suas feições.

— Que bom que está acordada! – Harriet Platt disse, afastando com carinho os cabelos suados do rosto de sua filha. – Ficamos preocupados com você, caiu daquela árvore e não acordava de jeito nenhum!

Esme piscou rapidamente, confusa.

— Onde estamos? O que aconteceu? – Ela tentou se remexer, mas uma dor lancinante veio de sua perna direita e a menina sufocou um grito. – O que aconteceu com a minha perna?

— Nós não sabemos. – A mãe sorriu de forma serena para ela. – O doutor Anderson não estava quando nós o procuramos... – Phillip Anderson era o médico da região, praticamente um segundo pai para Esme; ela frequentava sua casa semanalmente, pois não conseguia passar mais do que alguns dias sem se ferir em suas brincadeiras. — Tivemos que trazer você para o hospital de Passaic. Estamos esperando o médico te atender, ele estava ocupado quando chegamos.

Esme tentou mover a perna novamente, mas a nesga de dor que a tomou deixou a menina sem ar. Ela não se lembrava da queda, tudo depois do momento em que seu pai aparecera era uma grande escuridão em sua mente, mas a menina não podia deixar de imaginar o quão feia fora a sua aterrissagem para sentir uma dor daquelas; qual seria o estado atual de sua perna? Ela tinha medo de olhar.

— Eu vou voltar a andar? – lamuriou-se, mais do que nunca se parecendo com uma criança pequena, os olhos cheios de lágrimas. – Mamãe, eu vou voltar a andar?

— Mas é claro que vai.

A voz não era de sua mãe; masculina e bela, sim, mas desconhecida. Assustada pela aparição repentina, Esme tentou virar o corpo para ver o novo ocupante do cômodo, mas, a despeito de seus olhos hipnotizados, fixos em um ponto atrás da maca onde a menina estava deitada, as mãos de Harriet foram ágeis, rapidamente segurando a menina em sua posição horizontal.

— É você o médico? – perguntou a mulher, parecendo sinceramente deslumbrada, o que só atiçou ainda mais a curiosidade de Esme; sua mãe era geralmente muito sóbria, o tipo de pessoa que está sempre tirando as outras de seus pedestais, e vê-la naquele estado de sonho quase infantil era muito estranho. – Eu estava esperando pelo Doutor Tyler...

— O Doutor Tyler não está em Passaic já faz algum tempo. Problemas familiares, creio. – A voz tinha uma sugestão de sorriso. – Eu sou o Doutor Cullen e vou tratar da pequena Esme e de sua perna quebrada. Você poderia nos dar licença por um segundo, Senhora Platt? O processo é desagradável, nem todos conseguem ficar impassíveis ao assistir.

– Ah... – Harriet vacilou. – Claro. Eu... Vou esperar do lado de fora. – Seus olhos finalmente se desviaram para Esme e ela segurou as mãos da filha com vigor entre as suas. – Seja uma boa menina, tudo bem? Você vai se curar, tenho certeza.

A mulher se levantou, saindo em passadas apressadas e, após ecoar o suave baque da porta sendo fechada, nada aconteceu por alguns segundos muito longos. Esme tentou identificar algum som que delatasse a presença do médico – remexer nos equipamentos, algum escrever na prancheta, qualquer coisa –, mas a única coisa que conseguia escutar era a própria respiração; estava prestes a acreditar que eles tinham a abandonado para morrer, que sua perna era tão grave que iria matá-la em breve, quando o tal doutor Cullen apareceu no seu campo de visão.

Esme chegou ao ponto de se esquecer como se respirava.

Homens não a interessavam, mas ela não renegava sua beleza; havia, na fazenda do lado da sua, um garoto chamado Spencer, e a garota tinha percebido seu olhar se esticando para ele algumas vezes. Amber tinha chamado atenção para sua paixão, Timothy, um estrangeiro de fala mansa, e Esme também não negara que havia muito charme em sua pele branca do norte, os cabelos escuros e os olhos claros como os lagos nos quais ela costumava nadar.

O Doutor Cullen, entretanto, fazia todos aqueles garotos parecem muito medíocres; sua beleza estava em todo lugar e em lugar nenhum, tão estonteante que Esme não conseguia enumerá-la por pontos. Não era a cor do cabelo, não era a cor dos olhos, não eram os traços do rosto – ele era  _todo_ bonito, em um grau que Esme se sentiu uma criminosa só por olhar.

— Senhorita Platt? – chamou-lhe em tom preocupado. – Você está se sentindo bem? Alguma tontura, talvez? Seu pai disse que a queda foi forte e feia. Sua cabeça dói?

— Não... – disse ela, em tom sumido, enquanto ele apertava sua cabeça com dedos suaves, abrindo seus olhos para examiná-los. Esme não entendia o que ele estava fazendo, mas não importava muito; gostava do toque. Não a fazia se sentir acuada ou incomodada, tal como faziam os toques furtivos dos garotos que tinham tentado algum avanço. – Minha perna. Está doendo. Muito. Mas minha cabeça... Não. Não está.

— Realmente, nenhuma concussão aparente. Você vai ter que ficar atenta por algum tempo; se sentir qualquer dor de cabeça ou tontura, volte a me procurar, tudo bem? Agora vamos tratar dessa sua perna. – As mãos dele apertaram de leve bem no ponto da fratura e ficou impossível parar o grito; sua voz ecoou, aguda e dolorida, por toda a sala. – Quebrada. Mas fique tranquila, eu vou te passar todos os procedimentos. Você virá aqui todas as semanas para eu acompanhar o seu ferimento, tudo bem? Não queremos que a sua perna sare torta, não é mesmo?

_Não, não queremos,_ ela respondeu, mas só em pensamento. Estava ocupada olhando para ele, observando-o fazer todos os procedimentos, pontualmente se distraindo de sua admiração silenciosa para suprimir seus gritos de dor. Ele olhava para ela e sorria, como que ciente da atração que exercia, mas Esme não se importava de estar sendo flagrada. Na verdade, o fato de tê-lo consciente de sua contemplação parecia deixá-lo ainda mais bonito – como se isso fosse possível.

— Pronto! – exclamou o doutor Cullen, com um suspiro. – Pode se sentar, Senhorita Platt?

Ela ameaçou uma levantada, mas falhou; na verdade, foram necessárias três tentativas até que ela estivesse sentada e firme, encarando sua perna enfaixada com distanciamento.

— E como eu vou andar?

— Muletas. – Ele entregou para ela um par do que pareciam galhos, mas com encaixes na parte de cima. – Você encaixa seus braços aqui e se impulsiona. Não é tão difícil... Não muito.

Esme pegou o par de varetas – muletas – e testou seus primeiros passos. Cansativo. Mas então o doutor Cullen olhou para ela, sorrindo de maneira encorajadora, e aquilo não pareceu um empecilho tão grande.

— Verei você aqui semana que vem, Senhorita Platt?

— Sim, verá, doutor Cullen.

— Acho que você pode me chamar de Carlisle. – Ele fez uma mesura educada quando ela manquitolou dificultosamente para fora do cômodo. – Nós vamos nos ver muito nessas próximas semanas...

_Eu mal posso esperar._

 

E realmente, mal podia; nas semanas que se seguiram, Esme começou a entender suas amigas num grau que jamais imaginaria conseguir. Quando Annelise, Sarah e Amber dividiam imaginariamente seus homens, projeções esperançosas de casamentos que talvez nunca acontecessem, Esme agora tinha seu próprio homem para sonhar –  _Carlisle Cullen, o médico de Passaic, sim, ele que me tratou, é tão lindo!_  – e suas próprias esperanças para manter. As visitas semanais ao hospital eram ansiosamente aguardadas e cumpridas com rigor e, mesmo que Carlisle não falasse nada para a garota sobre si mesmo, enquanto ela praticamente desmembrava sua vida para ele, Esme as considerava proveitosas.

Algumas coisas ela tinha conseguido arrancar com muito esforço — ele gostava de música, era um estudioso dedicado — enquanto outras tinham surgido naturalmente entre as conversas. Ele naturalmente passara a chamá-la pelo nome e, embora a menina tivesse feito um esforço insano para não sair pulando em histeria, tinha registrado o fato com uma alegria imensurável — aquelas semanas tinham ensinado a Esme como se ancorar em pequenos detalhes e transformá-los no combustível de sua vida.

Estava  _tão_ apaixonada.

No final de um mês, entretanto, quando foi fazer a manutenção de seus curativos, foi recepcionada por um médico mais velho, de ares simpáticos, que a encarou com doçura nos olhos enquanto a examinava. Tentando não acreditar na própria má-sorte, a mulher balbuciou, insegura, onde estava o Doutor Cullen — e que ele estivesse doente, ou de folga por um dia, ou qualquer coisa, que ele não tivesse ido embora...

— Ele foi embora. Recebeu uma proposta melhor em alguma outra cidade, creio — respondeu o Doutor Kirk. — Eu comecei ontem.

A notícia derrubou seu mundo — e quando foi embora, a primeira coisa que Esme fez foi abandonar as muletas. Não voltou para as manutenções e, embora tenha sarado, com alguma graça divina, ficou manca para sempre; um leve repuxar da perna que atrapalhava a graciosidade de seu andar, mas ela não se importava muito.

Também não subiu mais em árvores.

Talvez estivesse na hora de crescer.

 

>><<

 

_Parte 2 – Um Inferno Particular_

 

Esme segurou firme a mão de seu pai enquanto Amber entrou na igreja, gloriosa em seu vestido branco que, tal como uma luva em seu corpo, fazia-a parecer uma espécie de princesa dos contos de fadas. Seus longos cabelos louros estavam arranjados em um coque elaborado, dezenas de pontinhos prateados lançando uma imensidade de reflexos diferenciados em seus cabelos, conferindo-lhes um novo brilho.

Na nave, Timothy lhe esperava e Esme não conseguia não se sentir feliz pela amiga — depois de sonhar por anos com aquele garoto, de idealizá-lo de todas as formas possíveis, ela o tinha conseguido. Como um homem adulto e feito, Timothy tinha se tornado um homem  _realmente_ belo, de queixo largo, traços bem demarcados e fala ainda mais mansa, que ecoou pela igreja como uma melodia, calmante e doce. Esme o admirava, realmente, e já tinha pensado em responder aos avanços de seu irmão mais velho, Charles, uma versão ainda mais amadurecida da beleza aristocrática de Timothy, mas algo a impedia, uma hesitação que ela não se hesitava em colocar em palavras.

Esme não estava preparada para se casar — mesmo levando em conta que todos pareciam estar preparados no lugar dela.

Quando parava para pensar, a garota percebia que, muito provavelmente, aquilo se devia ao fato de que, com a consumação daquele casamento — com a abandonada solteirice de Amber —, ela era a última do grupo de amigas a ainda não ter um partido em mente. Annelise há muito tinha convencido seus pais a permiti-la se casar com um homem de negócios esperançoso e tinha se mudado para o oeste sem olhar para trás; suas cartas pararam de chegar depois do segundo mês. Sarah tinha se casado com um fazendeiro bem de vida e se mudado para o sul, vivendo uma vida de madame, mas vinha visitá-las sempre que podia e parecia extremamente satisfeita com sua nova vida.

E agora Amber também se casava.

Richard Platt segurou a mão de Esme de volta e a manteve assim durante toda a cerimônia. Aquela situação era uma divisora de águas para a vida da garota, ela sentia — seus pais estavam claramente apreensivos por terem uma mulher de vinte e um anos solteira em casa, enquanto Esme tinha outros planos em mente e um casamento não aparecia em nenhum deles.

Ela tinha abandonado a árvore, a infância e a rebeldia, mas não tinha abandonado suas ideias de independência, pois aquilo fazia parte de quem Esme era — depender de alguém financeira e emocionalmente ainda não era uma ideia que a agradasse.

— Senhor Platt, Senhorita Platt. — Ela se virou para o lado, não exatamente surpresa; de certa forma, Esme esperava por isso. Charles Evenson vinha sendo uma presença constante em sua vida e suas investidas não estavam sendo exatamente discretas; todos na região já tinham notado o interesse dele na garota. — Como estão?

Como mandava o decoro, Richard respondeu, enquanto Esme analisava Charles criticamente com o canto dos olhos. Ele era mais velho que ela — tinha passado dos vinte e cinco anos — e, embora compartilhasse com o irmão mais novo os cabelos escuros e os olhos claros, havia uma eterna sugestão de sorriso sacana em seus lábios, como se seus lábios não conseguissem de fato voltar a um ponto de descanso. Charles era bonito, ela não negava para si mesma, mas  _se casar_ com ele?

Não era algo que desejaria tentar.

Observando Amber na nave, Esme se distanciou da conversa entre Charles e seu pai — os assuntos que falavam não lhe interessavam e muito menos eles se importavam em incluí-la. A amiga estava simplesmente radiante, corada e feliz enquanto Timothy lhe beijava nas faces e depois com uma suavidade dócil nos lábios, e Esme perguntou a si mesma se algum dia sentiria aquele tipo de felicidade com um homem; se algum dia existiria alguém capaz de fazê-la flutuar daquela maneira.

Imaginou Carlisle, seu rosto muito nítido apesar dos anos.  _Talvez ele conseguisse,_ ponderou.

Talvez.

Ela jamais saberia.

 

>><<

 

— Aquele moço Evenson, filho do Jebediah... — Richard não foi suave em introduzir o assunto; ele nunca era. Esme o encarou incisivamente enquanto o pai tentava encontrar as palavras certas para terminar a frase, escancaradamente sem jeito, remexendo os pés com uma timidez que beirava o fofo. — Ele pediu você em...

— Casamento? — completou a garota, em tom entediado. — Sim, ele tinha me perguntado. Eu deixei subentendido que não faria nada sem a permissão de vocês. Ele os procurou?

A pergunta era retórica; claro que tinha procurado, ou Richard não começaria aquela conversa. Era claro como o assunto o deixava desconfortável, porque o pai era uma alma por demais gentil para conseguir ser rude com Esme — a filha sempre tivera sobre ele grande influência, baseada principalmente em olhares apiedados e vozes lamuriosas — e ele provavelmente sabia o quanto o assunto a desagradava. Esme nunca escondera sua aversão ao casamento, assim como nunca escondera deles seu desejo de ser professora e viver de maneira independente.

Ela tinha esperado que seus pais sinceramente considerassem seu desejo e não fizessem empecilhos para sua realização, mas vendo o início daquela conversa, de repente percebia que talvez tivesse sido esperançosa demais. Independência era um termo que seus pais não conseguiam digerir muito bem — na verdade, ninguém que ela conhecia conseguia digerir bem a ideia de uma mulher morando sozinha. Parecia vanguardista demais, moderno demais, estúpido demais; nada que uma  _boa menina_ faria.

— Você quer que eu me case com Charles Evenson? — perguntou, percebendo que, se não colaborasse, seu pai nunca terminaria a sentença que estava tentando articular. — Ele pareceu um bom partido para uma solteirona encalhada como eu?

— Esme! — ralhou sua mãe, tirando, com irritação, os olhos do jornal que lia. — Não seja rude com o seu pai! Estamos realmente preocupados com você. Está prestes a fazer vinte e dois anos e ainda com essas ideias libertinas na cabeça; não queremos que ninguém julgue você, Esme, e muito menos a educação que estamos te dando. É a hora de você se assentar!

_De novo não..._

— Mas eu já disse que não me interesso por tais coisas. — Ela fez um esforço para manter a voz baixa e calma. — Eu quero dar aulas, ser professora, ajudar, viver sozinha!

Os pais se encolheram defensivamente, como se as palavras “viver sozinha” estivessem os acertando como lâminas afiadas. Era sempre assim, eles não conseguiam aceitar — Esme não pôde deixar de suspirar com enfado ao ver a óbvia conversa silenciosa entre os dois.  _Ela não pode, seria um escândalo! Não, não podemos deixar!_

 

— Não é uma boa ideia, Esme. Há muitas pessoas ruins que atacam mulheres sozinhas e nós não queremos que nada aconteça com você... Case-se com Charles, converse com ele a possibilidade de ser uma professora, mas, por favor, por favor, por favor, não se rebele. Nós só queremos o seu melhor.

Esme suspirou. A vida a tinha feito forte, mas seus pais tinham-na moldado dócil — ela não conseguia negar a eles nada que pedissem com as palavras certas. Ela queria a independência, mas como morar sozinha se seus pais jamais a ajudariam? Eles talvez tivessem razão, o mundo não era gentil para uma mulher desacompanhada, mas...

— Tudo bem — rendeu-se ela, derrotada, sentindo que o mundo acabava de perder um pouco de seu brilho. — Diga a Charles que nos casaremos. Em breve.

A felicidade no rosto de seus pais foi desconcertante e Esme se sentiu um lixo por não conseguir espelhá-la. Todas as mulheres estavam ansiosas por um casamento — ela ia ter que se esforçar para ser convincente e não decepciona-los nesse ponto também.

— Isso não significa que você não vai dar aulas, meu amor. — Harriet beijou suas bochechas. — Isso é só uma garantia da sua segurança!

Mas Esme não respondeu; não era necessária resposta e ambas, mãe e filha, sabiam que aquilo era mentira.

Ela tinha acabado de selar seu próprio contrato de submissão.

E apenas esperava que tivesse a mesma sorte e felicidade de suas amigas.

 

>><<

 

Foi uma cerimônia simples, sem grandes luxos. Charles e Esme recitaram seus votos em frente a uma pequena multidão formada por seus familiares e amigos mais íntimos — felizmente, Sarah e Amber tinham comparecido e Esme fez seu melhor para esconder o quanto a ausência de Annelise a desagradava. Na nave da pequena igreja, Esme Anne Platt se tornou Esme Anne Evenson, com grandes honras, o beijo seco nos lábios levando seus pais e Amber às lágrimas enquanto a noiva se perguntava se era suposto tudo ser tão tedioso. Talvez a animação fosse apenas uma encenação — talvez no fundo, todas as noivas se sentissem daquela mesma maneira.

Para não ser injusta com Charles, Esme talvez dissesse que os primeiros dias de seu casamento foram bons — os dois se mudaram para uma fazenda do outro lado de Passaic e, durante semanas, viveram em relativa paz um com o outro. O homem estava animado a respeito de um novo negócio que parecia prestes a lançar e chegava todos os dias em casa com novidades para Esme, beijando-a com leveza nos lábios a guisa de boas vindas enquanto falava e falava sobre escrituras, clientes, vendas e futuro. Charles era ambicioso e tinha bons planos, a esposa reconhecia, mas sofria de uma megalomania que não lhe seria nada benéfica; por mais de uma vez Esme tentou avisá-lo disso, não desanimada frente ao modo como ele deliberadamente a ignorava, sabida de que uma hora aquilo daria mortalmente errado.

Suas previsões se concretizaram no dia em que ele chegou à casa e não lhe deu o habitual beijo de boas vindas. Cheirava a álcool barato e, em meio ao palavreado torpe, afirmou a verdade que Esme esperava há tempos: estava falido.

Aquela foi a noite em que ela apanhou pela primeira vez.

Mas não foi a última.

Na verdade, as surras, abusos e estupros se tornaram um hábito ruim que Charles não conseguia mais deixar de cultivar — sua vida estava ferrada por causa de ninguém além dele mesmo, mas os papéis que tinham assinado o obrigavam a ferrar a vida de sua esposa também. Acuada por uma situação onde as saídas não se apresentavam, Esme tentou ao máximo suportar a barra, usando cada vez mais camadas de tecido para esconder seus hematomas enquanto tentava fazer funcionar com o marido o mesmo método que durante a vida inteira usara com seu pai — e às vezes funcionava, às vezes não. Era como uma loteria e Esme tinha que admitir que a sorte andava lhe sorrindo muito pouco ultimamente.

Ficar calada não fazia parte de sua educação, mas sim da personalidade de Esme — ela acreditava que, se pedisse por ajuda, não era forte o suficiente para aguentar a situação na qual ela mesma tinha se colocado. E silenciosamente as agressões teriam continuado se, em uma de suas visitas à casa de seus pais, Harriet não tivesse visto, por entre a gola de seu vestido, um relance de uma corte recente, ainda vermelho e levemente inflamado, na linha de seu pescoço.

Era uma lembrança da noite anterior, onde Charles tinha descoberto as facas da cozinha e decidido inventar um novo uso para elas. Esme tremia só de lembrar e recuou sob a pressão de sua mãe, sob sua animação esfuziante e carência de novidades — o casamento da filha era fechado como uma concha e nada era dito para seus externos além do explicitamente necessário —, até que, desesperada para compartilhar sua aflição com alguém, Esme contou tudo.

A expressão apavorada de Harriet enquanto a mulher revelava sua situação chegou a lhe dar algumas esperanças; quando Esme terminou seu relato, fria e rígida contra as lágrimas que tinham ameaçado brotar em seus olhos, sua mãe parecia simplesmente horrorizada, alguns tons mais pálida que o normal. As lágrimas que não tinham escorrido nos olhos da filha escorriam nos seus, abundantes, porque aquilo era simplesmente demais para a natureza dócil de Harriet Platt, acostumada com um marido gentil que nunca tinha lhe encostado um dedo.

— Deixe-me ver. — Ela se aproximou, tocando Esme com gentileza, os olhos se arregalando quando a filha recuou defensivamente de seu toque. — Deixe-me ver o que ele fez com você.

— Não, mãe, você não vai querer ver. — As marcas em seus braços e em suas ancas eram feias, hematomas criados pelo hábito que Charles tinha de segurá-la com suas mãos rudes enquanto abusava dela, e os recentes cortes ainda estavam inflamados e doloridos. — Não tente.

— Seu pai precisa saber disso! — esganiçou-se Harriet, preocupada. — Durma aqui hoje. Diga ao seu marido que eu estou doente e você não podia me deixar sozinha... Não podemos deixar isso ficar assim.

Foi o primeiro sorriso que Esme deu em meses e também a primeira situação onde se permitiu esperar um futuro longe de Charles; seu pai a amava e a idolatrava, decerto a protegeria. Talvez permitisse que ela finalmente fugisse para longe de seu marido e vivesse por própria conta... Qualquer futuro longe de Charles e de seus abusos parecia bom para ela.

Naquela noite, Harriet e Esme deitaram lado a lado na cama de casal dos Platt e conversaram baixinho sobre suas vidas, não como mãe e filha, mas como duas mulheres de vivências opostas. Harriet contou-lhe sobre sua juventude, sobre os garotos que tinha amado e sobre como finalmente conhecera Richard Platt, como fora contra o casamento no início e como o hábito os tinha aproximado — e Esme, em troca, contou-lhe sobre seus sentimentos a respeito do casamento, como nunca realmente tinha se interessado por homens, como a independência sempre tinha sido um sonho que ela não conseguira alcançar.

Em algum momento, a mulher se viu falando sobre Carlisle Cullen.

— Eu me lembro dele — reconheceu Harriet, acariciando os cabelos da filha com suavidade. — Era aquele médico bonito que estava em Passaic quando você quebrou a perna, não é?

— Sim. Eu admito que fui meio ridícula... Só fiz os retornos porque queria vê-lo. Quando ele parou de trabalhar no hospital, eu também parei de ir... Agora sou manca!

— Manquitolar não deixa de ser um charme; eu acho que deixa você muito adorável. — Ela sorriu quando Esme lhe fez uma careta. — Mas, essa época... Eu me lembro de ter comentado com o seu pai. Você tinha um brilho... Diferente. Você nunca quis crescer, Esme, e havia algo de moleque em você, mas depois que você quebrou a perna, amadureceu tanto! Agora sinto que entendi o porquê. Apaixonou-se pela primeira vez.

— Eu me pergunto onde ele está hoje. Ele era mais velho que eu na época, talvez já tivesse esposa e filhos, mas...

— Esperanças. — Harriet lançou-lhe um olhar incisivo. — Todos temos. Você não seria diferente.

Havia tanta doçura nas palavras da mãe e, de repente, ela se parecia tanto com a figura protetora de sua infância... Esme sentiu escorrerem silenciosamente lágrimas que não eram por causa de Charles, nem por causa de Carlisle — e sim por causa de sua vida miserável, do que ser adulta significava, de todas as árvores que ela perdeu a oportunidade de escalar.

Harriet a abraçou com doçura e não disse nada, mas não precisava; em meio ao choro, Esme pensou que elas nunca tinham sido tão próximas.

A magia durou o exato tempo de seu sono. Quando acordou pela manhã, Richard tinha chegado de seu trabalho nas fazendas e Harriet já tinha conversado com ele sobre sua situação — quando olhou nos olhos de seus pais, em seus malditos olhos culpados e resignados, Esme sentiu que uma decisão tinha sido tomada, uma decisão da qual ela gostaria nem um pouco.

— Seja uma boa esposa e fique calada.

Ela relanceou os olhos para sua mãe à procura de socorro, mas a mulher desviou os seus e então Esme soube.

Estava por contra própria.

 

>><<

 

O inferno teria durado por muito tempo se os Estados Unidos não tivessem entrado na guerra naquele mesmo ano e, como um homem jovem e saudável, Charles não tivesse sido convocado. Ela aceitou seu beijo forçoso de despedida com uma alegria velada e desejou fervorosamente que o marido morresse nas trincheiras, que alguma arma o acertasse na testa, que qualquer coisa o impedisse de voltar para casa para importuná-la novamente — silenciosamente, a partida de Charles Evenson para a morte certa foi motivo de comemoração e alívio para Esme.

O tempo em que ele ficou fora foi, basicamente, o único tempo feliz de seu casamento. Esme visitava suas amigas frequentemente e acompanhou com alegria o nascimento da primeira filha de Amber e Timothy, Lily, da qual foi orgulhosamente consagrada madrinha. Cada vez mais próxima do casal — de alguma forma, Timothy tinha escapado das convocações —, Esme não podia deixar de se perguntar como dois irmãos podiam ao mesmo tempo ser tão parecidos e tão diferentes; Timothy era dócil com Amber e a mulher simplesmente reluzia de felicidade com seus mimos, enquanto Charles era nada menos que um ogro.

Lily era uma criança adorável, de bochechas enormes e coradas e cabelos escuros como os do pai, e, sem realmente se esforçar para isso, Esme se viu cada vez mais apegada a ela. Havia algo de encantador em ver uma criança nascer, desenvolver-se, arriscar suas primeiras palavras e seus primeiros passos — a aura de inocência de Lily despertava em Esme, ao mesmo tempo, um instinto protetor feroz e uma suave vontade de ter seus próprios filhos.

E isso a entristecia, porque uma criança em sua família já desestruturada só nasceria para o sofrimento. Depois de todos os abusos que sofrera, Esme agradecia todos os dias por ainda não ter engravidado, por seu corpo ferido ter se recusado a comportar uma vida que só apanharia junto com ela — mesmo após tantos anos, após ter provado o casamento em faces que não recomendaria a ninguém, Esme ainda se agarrava a pequenos detalhes para manter-se erguida.

Nunca deixaria de ser uma esperançosa, uma idealista e, de certa forma, uma estúpida. Passava as noites a rezar para que a chegassem logo notícias da morte de Charles, para que pudesse fazer o papel de viúva em luto e nunca mais se casar novamente; mas o que chegou, dois anos depois da partida de seu marido, foi o próprio Charles, em carne e osso, cheio de cicatrizes da cabeça aos pés, mas vivo... E muito mais cruel do que o marido que Esme observara partir.

— Eu sei que você queria que eu morresse — disse ele, mais de uma vez, enquanto abusava dela. — Mas eu não morri, porque você é minha, minha, minha...

Ela aguentou a barra por mais dois meses. Mas quando os enjôos começaram a vir, junto com as vertigens, e o médico da região confirmou sua maldição e felicidade —  _está grávida, Senhora Evenson, parabéns!_ —, Esme decidiu que chegava. Durante duas semanas, planejou cuidadosamente o que faria, sem avisar a ninguém e, na noite de sua liberdade, fez exatamente tudo como mandava o roteiro. Fez seu último café, arrumou a cama pela última vez, aguentou seu último abuso e, como um presente de despedida, até mesmo mentiu para Charles:

— Eu te amo, meu bem.

Ele dormiu satisfeito e ela, com suas malas na mão, impulsionada por uma estranha coragem, foi embora.

Não sentiu saudades de ninguém; nem de seus pais, nem de Amber, nem de Sarah. Talvez de Lily, Lily das bochechas coradas, mas não podia se ter tudo nessa vida e aquela vida não mais lhe pertencia. Eles provavelmente sentiriam falta dela, armariam buscas para procurá-la; Charles talvez até fingisse que realmente se importava! Mas então admitiriam a verdade — Esme Evenson morrera — e ela seria solenemente esquecida.

Não olhou para trás em um único momento enquanto morria nas sombras da noite e caminhou rápido, desesperada que Charles acordasse de seu sonho para procurá-la. Só respirou realmente tranquila quando colocou seus pés no trem e o observou partir, firme e implacável para a sua nova vida.

Finalmente, estava livre.

 

>><<

 

_Parte Três – Chamam Isso de Recomeço_

 

Por ali, eles a conheciam como Mary Jane Johnson. Um nome genérico para uma viúva genérica da guerra, cujo marido tinha morrido e a deixado com um filho na barriga — não havia ninguém que ficasse realmente indiferente a essa história, e Esme conheceu a compaixão de muitas pessoas em sua peregrinação pelo oeste, pessoas dispostas a lhe oferecer a cama por uma noite, pessoas que lhe davam dicas para o inchaço dos pés, pessoas que a assistiam de perto para qualquer contratempo da gravidez.

Ela se sentia querida, no fim das contas, e, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, sentia também que estava fazendo exatamente o que queria fazer. No começo, Esme tinha ficado temerosa sobre como iria se sustentar, mulher e sozinha, mas os tempos pós-guerra haviam mudado um pouco percepção das pessoas a respeito de família — tantas viúvas, tantas mulheres sozinhas, não era realmente estranho vê-las por aí, tentando levar a vida da melhor forma possível, e Mary Jane não era diferente. Logo se assentou como professora da escola primária local e, lá, descobriu que tinha perdido tempo demais não fazendo aquilo; ensinar era algo que ela adorava, uma profissão que lhe servia bem. O salário não era exatamente bom, mas a sustentava e seria suficiente para ela e para o bebê.

Estava tudo indo bem.

No começo, claro, as coisas não tinham ido como planejara. Inicialmente, Esme fugira para morar com um primo de segundo grau, Nick, em Milwaukee, mas em poucas semanas, seus pais descobriram onde ela estava e a mulher foi obrigada a recuar ainda mais para o norte. Terminou sua fuga em Ashland, que julgava estar fora do alcance de seus pais, mas nunca colocava a cabeça de forma tranquila no travesseiro; dormia sempre com o fantasma de Charles a assombrá-la, suas ameaças implícitas rondando-a como um mau agouro. Tinha tanto medo de que ele a encontrasse e a obrigasse a voltar, mas a verdade é que, no fundo, sabia que ele não a considerava digna de todo aquele esforço — provavelmente estaria falsamente se lamentando em Passaic de como a vida tinha sido injusta com ele, casando-o com uma prostituta, enquanto seus pais chorariam a vergonha de terem criado uma filha que só lhes trouxera desgosto.

Esme tentava se sentir triste por eles, mas não conseguia. Estava melhor agora — só, mas livre.

Sua gravidez foi razoavelmente tranquila e, apesar de tudo, e ela se tornou uma grávida muito bonita. O inchaço típico da gravidez caiu bem no seu rosto em formato de coração e ela caminhava com leveza, sóbria e um pouco séria demais — as moças mais velhas da cidade gostavam de carinhosamente ralhar com ela por causa disso;  _você é muito jovem para ser tão ranzinza, Mary!_ —, mas nem isso, nem a sua enorme barriga impediram avanços ocasionais de alguns homens interessados. Eles vinham discretamente, com toques de pluma e, apesar de todos os encorajamentos de suas novas amigas, Esme recuou todas as vezes — não queria outro Charles em sua vida —, com a desculpa de que ainda estava penalizada demais por causa do marido.

Aos nove meses, andar era um trabalho complicado, e ela chamou suas melhores amigas em Ashland — Olívia, uma mulher de trinta anos, enérgica e bondosa, e Lucy, uma adolescente de dezesseis anos que era sua ajudante na escola onde lecionava — para acompanhá-la no parto de seu primeiro filho. As parteiras estavam esperançosas, claro, conversando animadamente sobre como um filho de uma mulher bonita como Esme seria uma criança adorável, e depois de um dia muito difícil, de gritos e contrações dolorosas, encorajamentos jogados para o nada enquanto Esme colocava toda a sua energia para fazer aquela criança nascer, veio à luz seu menino. Uma bolinha branca, com uma pequena penugem de cabelos cor de mel em cima da cabeça, a coisa mais linda que a mulher já vira.

— Vou chamá-lo de Carlisle — disse ela, torpe do esforço do parto, sem nem sequer pensar direito. O nome simplesmente lhe veio. — Meu menino.

Apertou-o nos braços com doçura enquanto o amamentava e riu com seu choro fraquinho nos primeiros dias, até que as lamentações ficaram altas demais para serem ignoradas, juntamente com os sinais de sua piora de saúde. As tosses não eram normais para um recém-nascido tão jovem, eram? Principalmente acompanhadas de sangue... Desesperada, correu até o hospital e gritou por um atendimento que veio, mas de nada adiantou; assistiu impotente seu filho, seu menino, a única coisa que ainda a ancorava, morrer de uma infecção pulmonar que não tinha cura aparente.

Ela não pensou enquanto mentia para Olívia e Lucy, dizendo que ia dar uma volta para arejar a cabeça, assim como não pensou enquanto subia preguiçosamente a encosta do penhasco nos arredores de Ashland. Tudo no que pensava era que tinha amado a dois Carlisle e que tinha perdido ambos — um para as circunstâncias, outro para o destino. Não havia nada a ser perdido, nada a ser ganho; se antes sua existência era miserável, agora ela era simplesmente vazia.

Parou na borda do penhasco e deixou que o vento levasse seus cabelos. Refrescante. Sentiria falta daquelas pequenas sensações, assim como sentia falta de um tempo onde tudo era mais fácil, onde a vida adulta não tinha a alcançado.

 

_Não devia ter parado de subir em árvores..._

Deu um passo a frente e se deixou ser engolida pelo vazio da queda.

 

>><<

 

No começo não havia nada, só escuridão, vazia e silenciosa como um descanso divino; depois, pequenos sons começaram a brotar em sua mente, mas ela não conseguiria distinguir exatamente quais deles eram reais e quais eram obra de sua imaginação. Havia barulhos de máquinas e duas pessoas conversavam apreensivamente perto dela, em vozes baixas e perfeitas:

—  _Eu me lembro dela, Edward. Esme Platt. Eu a tratei há aproximadamente seis anos... Ela era uma menina tão cheia de vida..._

 

—  _Não é Esme Platt o nome de registro. Aqui diz Mary Jane Johnson. Ela pode ser qualquer pessoa, Carlisle._

 

Carlisle... A memória de Esme se revirou em torno do nome, mas ela estava torpe demais para conseguir tirar qualquer conclusão dele.

—  _Você é vampiro há tanto tempo e ainda duvida da nossa memória? Sei quem ela é. Não quero nem imaginar o inferno pelo qual ela andou passando, olha só essas cicatrizes._ — Sua mente registrou um fantasma de toque. —  _Agressões contínuas. Cortes. E agora ela pula de um penhasco. Não posso deixá-la morrer, Edward._

 

—  _Por que não? Você já deixou tantos outros. O que ela tem de diferente?_

 

A conversa cessou por alguns minutos ou ela tinha mergulhado tão fundo na inconsciência que já não conseguia mais ouvir?

—  _Ah, Carlisle! Faça o que acha que tem que fazer. Eu não vou interferir. Mas ela é sua responsabilidade._

 

E então, do meio da escuridão vaga, brotou a forma mais singular de agonia.

A dor estava em todo lugar, em cada célula de seu corpo, que queimava e ardia e se contorcia em uma sensação que ultrapassa os limites do suportável. Ela ouviu gritos ecoando, machucando seus ouvidos, até se dar conta de que eram seus próprios gritos, machucando sua garganta, ferindo-a, até que estava se afogando com seu próprio sangue. Era tão difícil respirar e não havia nada que ela pudesse fazer para se afastar da dor — mesmo que seu corpo todo se contorcesse para se livrar, o alcance da aflição era muito maior do que ela podia sequer sonhar.

Não havia consolo, não havia calmante, não havia anestesia — dor, dor e dor. Quando aquilo ia acabar? Quando iria parar de gritar?

—  _Me desculpe._  — A voz era gentil e, até certo ponto culpada. —  _Mas vai passar. Aguente firme, Esme, ela vai passar. Eu vou estar aqui quando você acordar._

 

E então, por um segundo, ela abriu os olhos e viu Carlisle.

— Você — suspirou.

Mergulhou na dor novamente, mas soube que aguentaria calada dessa vez; Carlisle estava esperando por ela afinal.

A agonia se desfez aos poucos, até que Esme se viu novamente no estado de limbo; escuridão e vazio, nenhuma percepção, nada; era uma sensação estranha, a de não sentir exatamente nada, até que, de uma hora para outra, todos os seus sentidos simplesmente  _explodiram._ O mundo reviveu em som, sons diferenciados e precisos que ela jamais tinha escutado antes; a ponta de seus dedos conseguia diferenciar cada imperfeição da madeira na qual estava deitada; havia tantos cheiros, cheiros bons, irresistíveis, cheiros que a faziam ter vontade de correr e pular e cheiros que lhe causavam fome; seu paladar ardia em fogo, como uma sede muito intensa; e quando ela abriu os olhos, o mundo era um caleidoscópio de cores precisas, milhares e milhares de nuances brilhantes que se desdobravam em frente aos seus olhos maravilhados.

Um mosquito voava no canto da sala — ela conseguia vê-lo com perfeição e ouvir o bater de suas asas. Do lado de fora, uma criança chorava. O céu não era apenas de um azul bonito e sim de milhares de tons de azul, mesclados em um manto belo, e ela conseguia vê-los se mover. Era tudo demais, belo demais, informação demais, beleza demais. O que tinha acontecido?

— Bem-vinda à sua nova vida — sorriu-lhe Carlisle, no canto da sala, e cada nota de sua voz foi sentida de uma maneira diferente pelo corpo da mulher. Ela conseguia ver cada fio de cabelo, cada cílio, cada imperfeição perfeita de suas maravilhosas íris cor de mel. Ele era lindo em suas lembranças, mas pessoalmente... Tirava-lhe o ar; e naquele momento ela percebeu que não precisava mais dele. — Eu tenho muitas coisas para te explicar.

 

>><<

 

Ela não aceitou aquilo tão bem quanto gostaria.

Vampiros. Não eram eles as lendas que sua mãe contava para ela quando ia dormir pela manhã? Acreditar não era difícil, porque Esme podia sentir as conseqüências de sua nova condição na pele, mas os pormenores de ser imortal e beber sangue de animais não podiam deixar de incomodá-la.

Esme não podia ter filhos. Tinha recuperado seu primeiro Carlisle, mas perdera para sempre o segundo e jamais haveria a chance de um terceiro — estava acabado para ela. De forma muito madura, ela tentou ignorar aquilo, assim como tentou ignorar os cheiros, a tentação, a sede, a ardência, mas a vida de uma recém-nascida não era fácil; quando conseguia se situar, sentia-se grata por ter Carlisle e Edward com ela, ciente de que muitos outros vampiros não tinham a mesma sorte.

Claro, os pontos positivos superavam os negativos em muitas instâncias; todas as cicatrizes da vida humana, marcas do que Charles tinha feito com ela, desapareceram na transformação, assim como sua perna manca. Esme podia andar perfeitamente agora, assim como podia correr, caçar, matar alguém com uma força ínfima — eram detalhes inerentes à transformação, mas detalhes que ela não podia deixar de notar. Ela ainda não estava ciente de sua perfeição física, porque, desde sua transformação, tudo o que Edward e Carlisle tinham feito fora viajar, mantendo-a o mais longe o possível da convivência de humanos, mas seus companheiros já tinham lhe dito que, tal como em vida humana, Esme tinha se tornado uma vampira belíssima.

Ela não se sentia ansiosa para ver, mas gostava do fato; gostava de ser bonita e de ter isso reconhecido, porque assim, suas esperanças a respeito de Carlisle só se faziam aumentar.

No primeiro ano, quando sua sede de sangue ainda estava fresca da transformação, ela não teve tempo de pensar profundamente a respeito do que sentia por ele — sabia da atração física, que, tal como tudo em seu corpo de recém-nascida, era selvagem e arrasadora, mas fazia de tudo para se comportar. Não era sábio agarrar seu próprio salvador e nem algo que uma mulher direita faria e, mesmo que Edward e Carlisle já tivessem a advertido para esquecer os costumes com os quais fora criada — com eles, não havia necessidade de tais formalidades —, ela ainda se sentia culpada pela lascívia na qual o encarava todas as vezes. Por isso, quando a sede de sangue começou a amainar e conseguiu de fato  _se aproximar_ dele, manter conversas, conhecer seus gostos, não pôde deixar de se sentir aliviada.

De alguma forma, Esme sentia que Carlisle a correspondia em seu sentimento, mas não dizia nada — esperava, porque sabia que tinha a eternidade e, se havia uma coisa que a sua vida humana lhe ensinara, fora a ter perseverança.

Foi recompensada.

Estavam a caminho do Alasca quando Edward decidiu que queria caçar sozinho —  _para variar um bocado das caras de vocês_ — e partiu, deixando Esme e Carlisle no acampamento simples que tinham montado, no frio rigoroso do norte do Canadá. Gentil, Esme incentivou que Carlisle também fosse e se ofereceu para cuidar do acampamento, porque, de fato, não sentia grande sede — o que era um ótimo sinal —, mas o homem não manifestou partida; na verdade, sentou-se confortavelmente ao seu lado e ficou em silêncio por algum tempo (dois minutos, cinco segundos e sessenta e quatro centésimos) antes de começar a falar, com a mesma voz gentil de sempre:

— Você se lembra de quando eu te conheci, Esme?

Claro que se lembrava. As lembranças humanas não eram muito nítidas, mas como esquecer os momentos nos quais ela se agarrara por anos? Carlisle fora recorrente em sua memória durante toda a sua vida — por um mês convivera com ele, jamais o esquecera e agora o destino os tinha reunido novamente. Parecia sorte demais para ser verdade.

— Claro. Perna quebrada — respondeu, meio risonha. — Eu não conseguia ficar longe das árvores, era a melhor escaladora das fazendas.

— Você era tão viva! Eu nunca vi alguém tão dedicado com os tratamentos, vinha toda semana para fazer as manutenções.

— Ah... Isso... — Se fosse humana, ela teria corado. — Eu parei de ir aos tratamentos quando descobri que você tinha ido embora de Passaic. Fiquei manca por causa disso...

— Oh. — Os lábios de Carlisle se abriram em um “o” perfeito e então ele riu, linda e melodiosamente. — Não me surpreende. Você era tão interessada, eu ficava me sentindo lisonjeado, mas... Tinha dezesseis anos na época, não é mesmo? Seria errado de minha parte fazer qualquer coisa.

Aquelas palavras a deixaram imediatamente alerta. Isso significava que ele também...?

— Vampiros podem se apaixonar por...

Não conseguiu terminar. Ser vampira tinha curado suas imperfeições físicas, mas não acabara com seus constrangimentos; sua criação se esperneava dentro dela naquele momento, gritando para que parasse com aqueles assuntos e voltasse a se comportar como uma mulher direita ao invés de uma meretriz atirada. Não deixava de ser irritante. Como poderia ser livre se, mesmo em uma nova existência, seu passado não parava de atormentá-la?

— Apaixonar é algo complicado para humanos e vampiros — explicou ele, as palavras brandas contrastando belamente com a intensidade de seus olhos. — Mas atrações físicas não são incomuns. Você era só uma criança, muito diferente da mulher que era agora, mas a vivacidade também pode ser charmosa e atraente.

Ela riu com encanto.

— Você me lisonjeia.

— Não lisonjeio, Esme. Digo a verdade. — Ele se aproximou um pouco, aproximadamente cinco centímetros, e sorriu novamente. — Eu fiquei muito surpreso quando trouxeram você para que eu te atendesse em Ashland, porque eu me lembrei da menina que você era e me perguntei que tipo de coisas teriam lhe acontecido para levá-la a desistir daquilo que te tornava tão bonita. Eu te transformei por curiosidade e também porque eu queria ver aquela vida de novo. Agora eu sei seus motivos, sei pelo que você passou e entendo você mais do que nunca.

Carlisle continuava se aproximando, mas a despeito das centenas de interpretações que o cérebro de Esme conseguia tirar para suas palavras, nenhuma parecia de fato a correta. O que significava aquilo?

— Aonde quer chegar?

— Nossas existências são eternas e, por mais que a imortalidade pareça atraente, ela também é uma maldição. Humanos vivem e morrem todo o tempo, mas nós ficamos e, com o tempo, isso não pode começar a parecer incrivelmente solitário? — Estava a menos de quatro centímetros dela agora. — Eu tenho Edward e ele é, mais do que um companheiro de estrada, meu filho, mas nada muda o fato de que, se você vai passar o resto da eternidade com alguém, não deve ser com alguém que você ama?

Ele parou e a encarou, enquanto os significados do que dissera eram processados por Esme e, principalmente,ela entendeu com gratidão, para dar-lhe tempo; porque sabia que Charles tinha sido abusivo , porque entendia que talvez ela não quisesse mais nada com ninguém, que talvez o contato físico nunca deixasse de fazê-la sentir-se acuada. Carlisle a respeitava, Esme entendeu, e foi naquele momento que percebeu que as palavras dele faziam todo o sentido — uma eternidade com alguém que você ama, confia, respeita, e que é capaz de dar a você as mesmas coisas em troca, é muito mais suportável do que uma imortalidade sozinha.

Foi ela quem fechou a distância e o beijou, não com a delicadeza que queria, mas com a intensidade de seus sentimentos complexos, verdadeiros e recíprocos. Os lábios dele eram macios em cima dos seus e ela se sentia bem, respeitada e amada.

Era a melhor sensação do mundo.

Com certeza conseguiria aguentá-la pelo resto de sua vida.


End file.
